An Everlasting Love
by Dee89
Summary: Two troubled teens find love in eachother. That's all i'm going to say. Read the story to find out what happens. My first fanfic ppl...review pleez! nethin's accepted...DG, HHr, RPadma
1. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, unfortunately, except for the plot. If ya wanna own tha characterz, go buy em from Ms. Rowling.  
  
This is my first fanfic, so give me any review, I don't really give a shyt wut u say. I don't even care if u don't review. Just read it.  
  
When 7th year Draco Malfoy saw the Hogwarts Express pull up, he'd never thought he'd be so glad to see it. Ever since his mom died for being Lucius Malfoy's wife, and ever since his dad remarried Bellatrix Lestrange, well, life had been nothing short of interesting. Draco was devastated when his mom died. Narcissa was the light of his life, the only reason why he stayed at Malfoy Manor, the only person who loved him, gone, because of faith. "I miss you mom," he thought to himself. "Why did you leave me?" He hated Lucius for what he did. He had always hated Lucius, for abusing him, for abusing his mother, for killing his mother, and for so many other things. And now.what he and his LOVE Bellatrix wanted him to do now since Voldemort died and his dad and stepmom wanted to bring back the dark.  
  
"Well," he thought to himself as he got on the train, "At least I get to be head boy this year, even though I have to be with Granger, the mudblood." As he got into his compartment, followed by his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, his owl, and the cage it was in, went flying out of his hand as a blur of red passed him by. The blur seemed familiar to him, but he didn't know how. "Hey, hey you! Where do you think you're going like that?" When the blur of red stopped and turned around, the sight took his breath away. She must have been about six inches shorter than him, and he was 6'3" already. She was about 16, with long, fire red hair that went to the nape of her neck, near her butt. "Merlin, what a tight ass," he thought. She had big sweet brown eyes, a cute button nose, and full pink lips. Her skin was somewhat tan, meaning she had just come from somewhere exotic. "I recognize her, but from where?" he asked himself. "The hair.shouldn't it tell me something?" He said again," Hey you, where do you think you're going like that?"  
  
The redhead answered, "None of your damn business, Malfoy." He replied back," Well, it is my business if you're gonna destroy everything in site! Merlin, I think you almost killed my owl!" "Don't be silly," she said, he's fine." "So, who are you? Shouldn't you be playing with the first years?" Draco sneered. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "Fuck off asshole!" Ginny exploded. "Make me," was the reply. "Oh, I'll make you!" she shouted as she started running at him. "Wow, she can run," he thought, "and she has some damn nice legs, too." No sooner as she was two feet away from him, two big hands grabbed her in the middle, around her waist, and lifted her up and back. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Ginny?" a boy with the same red hair as Ginny asked. "Ginny?" Malfoy whispered, and then it finally dawned on him. Right after the boy came in, a black haired boy with green eves under glasses and a brown haired girl with brown eyes followed. The three kids were Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. "What the hell is going on Malfoy?" Ron asked. "I don't know, Weasel, ask your slutty little sister, huh?" Draco said, nodding his head at Ginny. Before anyone could do anything, Ginny broke free of Ron's grip, walked right up to Malfoy, still smirking after his last comment, and punched him squarely on the jaw. "How dare you Malfoy?! You don't know me to call me that!" Ginny shouted as he held his jaw. "Maybe not, but I hear what people say, and they say that ----" Before he could say anything else, he proceeded to get K.O.'d by Ginny. "Come on, everyone, let's go," Ginny said, and they left, leaving a knocked out Draco and a stunned Crabbe and Goyle in their midst.  
  
"Ginny, what went on in there?" Harry asked as they were down to their compartment? "Never mind that," Ron said, "where did you learn to punch like that?" "Well," Ginny started, "I learned to punch like that from you, Ron, and Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. And as for what happened in there, Harry, I'd really not like to talk about it right now." "Ok, I was just askin'," Harry said. "Look, just leave me alone," Ginny said through clenched teeth as she ran to her compartment. "What's up with her?" Ron asked, feeling confused. "I don't know, Ron, I just don't know." Hermione piped.  
  
When Ginny got to her compartment, she laid down, and just started to cry. She cried and cried till she fell asleep. As she was drifting asleep, though, thoughts of a silver haired, grey-eyed Slytherin popped into her head. Little did she know, that 2 compartments down, a Draco Malfoy was having the same thought about her. "Gods, she's hot. And, she can pack a punch," Draco thought, holding his jaw. "But she's a Weasley, a Weasel! I never noticed her. Wait, little baby Weasley? Blaise's Weasel? Damn, she grew up quick. I guess her and Blaise are over. Good, she's free. And she's beautiful." Quickly realizing where his train of thought was going, he shook the thoughts out of his head, and seeing the big castle along the way, commented to himself, "Well, here's old Hogwarts now."  
  
Ron, spying on his sister, (and glad he did, for a number of very eligible bachelors were coming up to her compartment trying to be unnoticed, but they were, oh yes, they were), woke her up as they got close to Hogwarts. "Ginny, Ginny, wake up! We're here!" "Hmm? Oh, hi Ron, what did you say?" "We're at Hogwarts, Ginny, get up." "Fine, give me a minute." As she got up, Ron really looked at his little sister. Sure, she had gotten taller, but he hadn't really realized how tall until she stood up. She must've been only a head shorter than him, and she was really beautiful to boot. He thought to himself as he saw her, "I can see why so many guys want her, but I wonder." "Hey, Ginny?" he asked real low. "What, Ron?" Ginny said in a concerned voice. She heard something wrong in his voice. "Well, I was just wondering." "What, Ron, what?" "Well," he said cautiously, "Have you, you know, done it yet?" "What?" Ginny said. "You heard me," Ron replied, "Have you done IT yet?" "What, you mean sex?" "SSH!! Not so loud, but yes, have you had sex yet?" "Why do you care? You wouldn't care if I fucked all the guys in Gryffindor and Slytherin combined!" Ginny said in a low whisper as they were gathering their luggage. "What makes u think that? Of course I care! How dare you!" Ron said as he started turning red. "Of course I care! You're my little sister, and as much as I hate saying this, I love you, and I don't want you doin' the first guy you see!" "Ok, ok, calm down," Ginny replied they got off the train. "I don't see what it is of yours, but no, I'm still a virgin." "Hah, what a lie!" the little voice in Ginny's head said. "If he only knew what happened." "Unlike you, or so I've heard," Ginny said with a smirk as they got into the carriage. "Bug off!!" Ron shot back. "Ron and Hermione, sitting in a tree, s-n-o-g---" "Shut up, I said!!" Ron replied angrily. "You know, she was dying to go out with you after the Yule ball in your 4th year, but you didn't ask her out till 6th! Oh well, I guess we should be glad you two are together," Ginny calmly replied. "Uh- huh, at least I don't like Malfoy," Ron sneered. "Take that back," Ginny shouted. "No," was Ron's reply. "Then I'll make you!" Ginny said, and they fought all the way to Hogwarts.  
  
Haha! Itz finally done! Im tired of usin proper English! Don't worry, there'll b more in tha second chapter, incluin.::GASP:: an evil plan!! ::laughs an evil laugh::::hacking cough::::hairball::.sry ppl.im bored an high on starbuckz.I luv them, well, their coffee reely, and their vanilla frappucino.tha best!! Ight.c yaz! O, I am not white! Juss so ya noe.im Puerto Rican and Haitian.y do I give out this unnecessary info, u ask? Truthfully, I don't even noe y im talking all this bullshyt myself. But I do have white friends! I aint racist!.imma reely go now and sleep an finish my summer reading.grr.damn my school! 


	2. Blaise's Mistake

Disclaimer: Must we really have this? O well, I don't own characters, blah, blah, blah. Though I wish I could own Daniel Radcliffe. Except for Tara. Well, I don't own her. That character iz based on a good friend of mine, so, no, I don't own Tara, per se. just tha character. I make no sense today. U noe wat I own and don't own.in tha story anywayz.  
  
Oh.and the review shyt, blah, blah, blah. Im so bored.o, and does anyone like starbucks? Just askin.  
  
When Ginny got to the dorm that she would be in with 3 other girls until June, she felt like running away and not stopping till she got home. For some reason, it didn't feel right being in that big castle. "Now everything's so uncomfortable," she thought to herself as she sat down on her bed, "especially with Malfoy. I mean, he never really noticed me before, I think. Maybe he did notice me when I was with Blaise, that bastard. I hope he doesn't start noticing me now, for his sake and mine. Well, I'm just glad that we don't have classes together." "Hey, you coming down to dinner, Ginny?" "In a sec, Hermione!" Ginny yelled down. "I don't want to go, but I guess I have to," Ginny said to herself as she headed to the Great Hall. As she went down, she met two of her friends, Luna Lovegood and Tara Shannahan. Luna was a 6th year in Ravenclaw, and Tara was a 6th year in Gryffindor. Tara was actually Ginny's best friend, ever since first year. They knew everything about each other. Tara was going out with Dean Thomas, a 7th year in Gryffindor. "Hey, Ginny, goin' down?" "Yea, but I don't wanna." "Why? Draco's there. Merlin knows that you've had a crush on him for years!!" Tara said, and Luna giggled. "Not true, Tara! You know that!" Ginny shot back. "Uh-huh, sure," Tara and Luna said together before bursting out laughing. "Shut up! I don't like him and that's final!" "Ok, ok, calm down," Tara said. "we'll drop it." And with that, they went to the Great Hall.  
  
~*Down at the Great Hall*~  
  
"Oh, Draco, Draco dear? Wait for me!" the honey-sweet voice that Draco hated for years called to him. "What, Pansy, can't you see that I'm eating?" "Draco, Draco, Draco," Pansy said in a husky voice that was supposed to turn him on, but rather disgusted him, "let me make you feel so much better. Come up to he astronomy tower tonight." "Pansy, I would rather like to keep my food inside my body tonight." With that comment, Pansy got up, told him to fuck himself, and left in a huff, crying. "Blonde whore," Draco said.  
  
Right then, a very attractive redhead from Gryffindor brushed up against him.sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. Little did he know that the same feeling had happened to her. But before he could even look at her, a black-haired boy grabbed the redhead forcefully by the shoulders and said very loudly, almost shouted, "Well, if it isn't the whore of Gryffindor, Virginia Anne Weasley." "Fuck off and leave me alone, Blaise." Ginny replied coolly. " Feisty as ever, I see," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. No sooner had he tried, the end of a palm connected with his nose, almost breaking it. Instead of letting Ginny go, this only made Blaise more infuriated and he held on to her tighter, probably leaving her with bruises. Then, a drawl came up behind Blaise, saying, "I believe the lady told you to sod off, Blaise." Blaise turned around and met the ice-cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Oh, Malfoy, I didn't know you liked her or wanted to fuck her. I'll just step out of the way. You know, she's a great fuck, especially when you disclipl----," Blaise was cut off by a punch thrown by none other than Harry Potter. "What the hell, Zabini, I thought you two were over," Harry commented. "We are, I just thought I could get a good fuck in bef----." This time, Blaise was knocked out by the fist of Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy," Harry started, "We don't need your help, nor do we need anything from you." "I wasn't doing it for you, Potty boy. I just don't think or feel that girls should be treated that way, even if it is a Weasel." Draco spat. "Since when could you think or feel?" Harry said. "Well, we don't need your help, Malfoy, do we, Ginny?" Draco thought, "First Zabini, now Pothead? Merlin, could she do any worse?" "Harry, STOP IT!" Ginny screamed. "I am not your girlfriend. I don't like you like that, haven't since 3rd year. When will you get that through your thick head! Besides, I know for a fact that Hermione likes you, and you like her back!" Draco, after hearing this, sported an amused smirk, his trademark. Seeing this, Ginny spat," And as for you, Ferret, I don't need your help, nor do I need yours, Harry. Now," she said, almost breaking down," if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." And with that, she ran out of the Great Hall, but not before chancing a glance at Malfoy's eyes.  
  
"Wow," she thought to herself as she lie in bed, "He looked worried about me. Was the great Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God (as everyone called him, or rather, all the girls), worried about me?" "No," the little voice in her head piped, "of course not, even though all you want to do is snog him soundly while he holds you in his arms." "No," she said to the empty room, "I don't want Malfoy."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** In the Great Hall, Ginny left a lot of people stunned. Harry's mouth was wide open, for one. Tara, astonished, but not surprised, said, "Well, I'll go check up on her." All Harry could manage was a feeble "Ok" while everyone else stayed silent. In a flash, Tara was gone. Right after Tara left, a flushed Ron and Hermione came in. Ever since the war in 6th year, Ron and Hermione had been going out. Ron, seeing Harry's long, sad face, went to him and said, "What's up chap? Why so down?" "I'm not down," Harry replied, "just pissed of at this piece of shit." He said this pointing at the fallen body of Blaise Zabini. "Why?" Hermione asked curiously. "Because of what he was saying about Ginny," Harry said. As if he knew they were talking about him, Blaise stirred and stood up. Before he even had a chance to straighten himself out, Ron grabbed him by his robes and exploded in his face, "What the hell did you say about my sister, Zabini? "Only the truth, Weasley, that your sister is the whore of Gryffindor. You know how I learned this, Weasley? Firsthand. You, know, your sister is a good f---- ,"Blaise once again said, but proceeded to get the shit kicked out of him by Ron. However, this time, the fight was noticed by none other than Professor Dumbledore himself. "Boys, boys," he said in that voice of his, "I'm sorry that I have to do this, but 30 points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor, plus detention. Have a good night, everyone." "Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore," they all chimed. And with that, Dumbledore left.  
  
"So, the famous Potter has a thing for the little Weasley," Draco drawled. Hermione looked up at him in disbelief, and Harry shot her a look, that plainly told, "That is SO not true, and you know it." "What's it to you, Malfoy? Jealous?" "Jealous of what, Potty? Nothing? Just a fake?" Malfoy sneered. Harry, surprisingly feeling ashamed and hurt, made a very low comeback: "Well, at least I did something good in the war, and not hide like a wuss." "Fuck you Potter! You don't know why I didn't fight! And even if I didn't kill Voldemort, I did a lot, too." "What? Get the Death Eater mark like your dad? Fight like your dad? Oh, I forgot, you didn't fight. I guess your dad must think you're a wuss, too." At this comment, Ron and Hermione sniggered, and Harry had a smirk on his face, obviously thinking he had won the battle. However, Draco came back, and said in the coldest voice that they had ever heard, "Potty, number 1: Never, ever, compare me to my father. I will not, nor will I ever be like him. Number 2: Just wait till you find out what's going down. When you do, it'll scare the hell out of all of you. Hopefully, I'll be here to help. With that, I bid you goodnight, it's been a laugh." And with that, Draco left to his own room, being Head Boy, and leaving 3 very confused people to question a certain Virginia Anne Weasley about a rumor that needed confirmation.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
When Tara entered the dorm room she would share with Ginny and two other girls, she found Ginny lying on her bed, crying and talking to herself. "Ginny. GINNY!" Tara said, lightly shaking her. "Are you ok?" "Hmm? Oh, yea, Tara, I'm fine, why?" "No, you're not, Ginny, I can tell, what's up?" Tara asked, concerned. "Oh, Tara," Ginny said, almost blubbering, and told Tara the whole story: about Blaise's nickname for her, how she hated it, and her newfound feelings for Draco Malfoy. "I don't know, Tara," she explained, "It's like I love him one minute, and hate him the next." Tara felt for Ginny. She knew everything about her past, and she had so much sympathy and love for Ginny, even when she found out about Ginny's crush on Draco. Tara had to admit, he was HOTT. 6'4", spiked (yes, he cut it!) platinum blonde hair, muscular (see what quidditch can do to you!), tanned skin (had he been to the beach?), and the perfect face. Beautiful grey-blue eyes, a good, strong, nose, and good lips. Not too thin, but not full either. "Good lips," she observed. However, she never expected GINNY to like him. Now, she knew how Draco felt about Ginny. She could tell by his eyes. "His eyes," she thought, "they were the key, and his giveaway on how he felt about Ginny." She could tell by the surprise and desire in his eyes when Ginny bumped into him, the anger and hate directed at Blaise, the hurt when he saw Harry's arm around Ginny, the joy-no, not joy, relief when he saw Ginny yell at Harry, and the concern and worry on his face when Ginny ran crying. "I don't think he noticed me looking at him, but he let his guard down, and I saw," Tara thought. "Oh, yes. He likes her. It's just a question of getting them together. I'll help with that."  
  
Ginny loved talking to Tara. They were the best of friends, and Tara was the only person who really understood her. They knew everything about each other, their deepest, darkest secrets, and Ginny had a lot of them. Tara had a lot, too. "Well," Ginny thought, "Tara seems to be lost in thought. I wonder what about. "A knut for your thoughts, Tara." Ginny said. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ginny, nothing sweetie, really." "Oh, ok," Ginny said, "So, who's our new teachers for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration?" "Two very familiar faces to you, of course. DADA is none other than Professor Lupin, and Transfiguration is actually Nymphadora Tonks." (See, in the war, Professor McGonagall and Professor Vance, the latest DADA teacher, died.) "Really? Great!" Ginny exclaimed. However, before they could talk anymore, like what Ginny got for her birthday, which was on August 30th (A/N: I forgot her birthday, so I'm makin it August 30th, a Virgo. If anyone knows her real birthday, and Draco Malfoy's, please tell me.), and about other things too, of course, they heard a door slam and a booming voice shouting, "VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!" "Be right down, Ron!" Ginny shouted down. "I wonder what's up, Ginny?" "I don't know, Tara, I don't know. I'll be back." "Ok," Tara said, and Ginny left to see what was up with Ron.  
  
When Ginny went down to the common room, she encountered the very angry faces of a Ron Weasley and a Harry Potter, plus the concerned face of a Hermione Granger. "Sit down, Ginny," Hermione said. As Ginny sat down, so did Hermione and Harry, but not Ron. "The whore of Gryffindor, Ginny, the whore of Gryffindor?" "Ah," she said, "I see you've talked to Blaise." "Damn right we did! How, Ginny, how?" Ron snapped. "Well, a lot of things happened, of only which you 3 know the abridged version." Ginny explained coolly. "That's not the point, Ginny, the point is that on the train, you lied to me." Ron said. "You told me you were a virgin, when you knew for damn sure you weren't." "Well, you know what, Ron, if you didn't pay so much attention to your darling girlfriend Hermione, or if you didn't hang out so much with your best friend Harry, you might just actually notice your little sister. Who would've thought?" Ginny said sardonically. "Don't you dare take that tone with your brother! Apologize immediately!" Harry scolded standing up, rising to his full 6'3" frame. "Ooh, wow, the Almighty Harry Potter is scolding me! I should be grateful, shouldn't I? Yes, let's all bow down to the great Harry Potter!" Ginny said sarcastically. Then, with a cold glare that no one thought could be achieved (except for Draco Malfoy, maybe), and with a tone that could've made Hell freeze over, she said to the trio, "Well, I know that we are sorry that you had to go through what you did, Harry, with the loss of your parents and Sirius, but you are not the only person with problems, so sit down and just listen. You really want to know what happened to me?" After seeing three scared heads nod yes, she stood up slowly and proceeded to tell her sad story. When she was finished, she yelled out, "HAPPY?" and proceeded to then break down and cry in front of them. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were shocked and surprised at what Ginny said, but as soon as he saw her crying, Ron picked up his baby sister and took her to her bed before anyone could ask her a question or state a comment.  
  
When they got up to her bed, Tara was already asleep, so they just laid there, well, really, Ginny laid there and Ron sat on her bed. As soon as he laid her down, he put his head on her stomach and started crying right in front of her, whispering "I'm sorry, Ginny, I'm so, so, sorry." When Ginny heard his faint whispers, she sat up, pulled her brother close to her and gave him a comforting hug, saying, "Don't worry, Ron, it wasn't your fault. No one told you, you didn't know. Don't blame yourself." He replied , "I should've been there for you. Tell me, when we went to visit you because Madam Pompfrey said you had a nasty fall and a concussion, was that what it was?" "Yes, it was," Ginny said. "I'm gonna kill him!" Ron said, standing up suddenly in a burst of rage, "I'm gonna kill Blaise for what he did to you!" "No, Ron, you won't. If anyone kills him, it will be me." "Gin, I'm sorry you had to go through this, so, so, sorry." "Me too, Ron, me too." "You know, I wasn't gonna tell you this until after it happened, but I'm gonna break up with Hermione. It just doesn't feel right between us anymore. Besides, I think she and Harry are in love. Oh, well, Padma Patil is looking HOT! I wonder why I never asked her out after the Yule Ball. I felt so guilty. Well, here's my chance." "You want me to come down with you, for moral support?" "Are you sure?" "Of course! I would do anything for my favorite brother. Speaking of which, have you seen Bill anywhere?" Ginny said, laughing, while Ron punched her lightly. "Let's go down, huh?" Ron said, holding his arm out. "Sure," Ginny replied, linking arms with him. As they went down, Ginny thought, "Wow! Ron really does care. I'm sorry he wasn't there, but he's here now. Besides, I think I'll really need his h---." Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Harry and Hermione, both half-naked, snogging (A/N: I love that word: snogging. That, and shagging.::AHEM:: back to the story-) wildly on the carpet. "Gin, what did I tell you?" Ron said coldly, alerting the couple of their presence. "Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's not what it looks like!" Harry chimed. "Oh, so I didn't see you almost shagging my ex-girlfriend?" "E-Ex?" Hermione said, a bit choked. "Yes, ex. Hermione, for a while now, I haven't felt the spark we used to have. I actually never felt a spark. So, I think." Ginny left after this to go to bed, but not without giving her brother a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
As she laid down, she couldn't help but think about the event that started it all: bumping into Draco Malfoy. "Damn Malfoy! Why did he have to be there? Why can't I get him out of my head? Why do I think I'm falling for him?" as soon as that last thought popped into her head, she dismissed it, and went to sleep. There, she got lost into a VERY pleasant dream involving her and a certain Slytherin.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, the mark has been inscribed on your arm. You are now ready to become the leader. You, Draconis, are the key, the key to everything. You will be---" "AAAAH!" Draco Malfoy screamed. He hated knowing. He hated knowing all that was about to go down. According to Lucius and Bellatrix, Draco was the key, the main one. Little did they know, he only became a Death Eater to stop Voldemort. They never knew that it was his information that put the Order of the Phoenix one step ahead of everything. And now, the didn't know that their precious little key was once again working for good. Draco never wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. Especially now, that he killed the only good thing in Draco's life because of loyalty. Now, if Lucius died, Draco would show no remorse. In fact, he would probably kill the both of them if he got the chance. "The no-good rotten abusing bastard," Draco thought. However, he found that being a spy for Dumbledore gave him a sense of belonging, a sense of feeling good. "I hope Ginny will forgive me for not standing up for her sooner," he thought. "Wait, why am she popping up out of nowhere in my head? Why can't I stop thinking about her? Am I falling for Ginny Weasley?" he asked himself before drifting off to sleep where he also had a VERY pleasant dream about a certain red-headed Gryffindor.  
  
Little did Ginny or Draco know that there was a certain 6th year blonde Gryffindor was coming up with a plan to get the two of them together.  
  
DONE!! Thank u god.this took me 2 hourz to type!! Finally.now.wit school startin an shyt.I might not b able 2 update az quick az I normally would, but I will.I'm so tired, an itz only 10:35! Ight ppl.give me reviews, whether good or bad, ill take them. Don't review if ya don't wanna, but if u do, then do it. Ight.I'm out ppl.one! 


	3. Author's note

A/N: hey every1, sry I havent updated!! Itz juss that my skool started, an itz mad hard! Im in all accelerated classes cuz I got a full scholarship 2 that skool-itz private-and I have 2 keep a 90 average 2 keep it. I aint braggin, that aint my style, itz juss that I want u 2 understand. I promise 2 try harder 2 update! Sidez, I juss told u ppl bout my scholarship an all that shyt cuz I dun have a lot of monee, so I gotta do this 2 keep my mom from overworkin an gettin a stroke if I dun keep it. I will update soon! I promise! Thankz.I hope u understand!  
  
Dee89 


End file.
